This application relates generally to keyword recommendations. More particularly, this application relates to systems and methods for recommending keywords for search engine marketing (SEM).
Search engine marketing (SEM) has become a significant part of Internet marketing. SEM involves the promotion of websites by increasing their visibility in search engine results pages. SEM uses various strategies to increase ranking of publishers' properties in search engine results and clicks on links in the results to the properties.